El copy master
by Reablow
Summary: Esta historia nos habla sobre Hiiro Okamura el cual debido a un accidente provocado por dios muere, Hiiro era un Otaku con el sueño de reencarnar en algún mundo (aclaro el no conoce el mundo de High School DxD) y tener el poder de copiar absolutamente todo sobre poderes, habilidades, objetos todo hasta la fisiología de alguna persona y el Dios que lo mato decide cumplirle ese sueño
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Dios mete la pata

Después de irme a dormir estuve pensando en la mierda de día que iba a ser mañana ya que empezaría clases de nuevo en segundo año de secundaria.

Mi nombre es Hiiro Okamura prácticamente clasificado como un otaku porque me gusta el anime y todo eso realmente no me importa, yo lo veo más como un pasatiempo para aislarme del mundo pero tampoco soy antisocial ni muy inteligente en la escuela, siempre me han dicho que tengo una vista y lógica diferente del mundo. (más o menos así es el prota solo que será más fuerte y con algo más de musculo ya sabrán porque :D)

Y mientras pienso en el día de mañana escucho un sonido como de una explosión que me saca completamente de mis pensamientos.

abro los ojos lentamente porque realmente tenia sueño y me encuentro con un señor de tercera edad sentado de rodillas al lado de una mesa pequeña y un televisor en frete. ( si sabes de que anime saque los personajes eres un verdadero otaku :)

Ven siéntate- me dijo el señor señalando hacia el frente de él, tal parece que a mí ya que aquí no hay nada

Como no hay otra cosa más que hacer decido hacerle caso y esperar a ver que me dirá

-Hola muchacho soy a lo que tu llamas Dios y lo siento mucho pero accidentalmente por un error mío has muerto no creí que le daría a alguien con ese rayo-me dijo Dios algo apenado, si me lo preguntan, si le creo que sea Dios, ya que, bueno el espacio en el que me encuentro se podría considerar el cielo supongo

-mm supongo que no importa si fue por un error que se le va a hacer-le digo tranquilo una vez mi abuelo me dijo lo hecho hecho esta y siempre mantén la calma en todo momento al principio no le hice caso pero después un día íbamos en el carro yo y mi abuelo le estaba dando bastante rápido y en una bajada el carro de enfrente freno y mi abuelo con calma movió el volante y nos salvó pasando al lado del carro ahí decidí creerle

-pareces bastante relajado y me impresiona que me creas a la primera- me dijo Dios con un tono un poco de impresión y de duda

-bueno lo hecho hecho esta no puedo cambiarlo y el lugar en el que me encuentro prácticamente grita es el cielo- le conteste con una pequeña sonrisa irónica

-me caes bien-me dijo sonriendo-sabes quiero compensarte por mi error... mmm que seria bueno- dijo para después ponerse a pensar un poco y después sonreír- ya se te cumplirle aquel sueño que siempre quisiste-.

-cual sueño?... haa ese sueño... de verdad puede cumplirlo?- le dije un poco emocionado por poder cumplir aquel sueño

-claro después de todo soy dios jajaja- contesto- bien si estoy en lo correcto tu poder se llamara copy master y te reencarnare en otro mundo aunque un pequeño problema es que no es de fantasía si no sobrenatural estas bien con eso?-pregunto dios

-si está bien con tener mi poder y mis memorias me las arreglare- le dije con emoción después de todo es mi sueño talvez también de algún que otro otaku pero como sea

-bien reencarnaras como un bebe desde cero en un orfanato para que no haya peligro de que maten o le hagan algo a tus padres cuando te relaciones con lo sobrenatural-dijo dios

-muy bien muchas gracias Dios- conteste emocionado

-bien aquí vamos- dijo para después levantar su mano y hacer que mi cuerpo empezara a brillar y todo se volviera oscuro.

-jejeje lo observare estoy seguro de que su aventura será divertida y le daré algunos regalos extra que estoy seguro que necesitara-dijo Dios para si mismo pensando en algunos regalos que hacerle a nuestro protagonista que lo ayudaran para futuros descendientes saben a lo que me refiero no? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Reencarnando y el inicio de mi vida

(nota del autor: si vez faltas de ortografía desactiva el traductor)

(Pov de Hiiro)

Después de mi charla con dios todo se volvió negro, paso a tiempo y finalmente sentí como una persona me cargaba abrí lentamente los ojos y vi a una señora tal vez de 40 o 50 años no se calcular edades que me vio con una sonrisa para luego meterme en un lugar grande y dejarme en una cuna y después irse al momento en que se fue empecé a reflexionar mi situación

\- (así que ahora soy un bebe ... otra vez.) - Pensé viendo un poco mi cuerpo manos y pies pequeños y desde mi punto de vista todo alrededor parece gigante

(un año después)

\- (ha pasado un año desde que me encontraron fuera del orfanato y me recogió aparentemente la dueña de este, la madre llamada Teresa que irónico) -

(Nota del autor: la historia esta basada en información del mundo real desde la fecha de publicación de esta historia osease el 2018 toda la tecnología de este mundo es parecida a la del mundo real, también aunque Hiiro es un nombre japonés o de los continentes asiáticos está basado en mi persona pero mi nombre no me gusta para esta historia y soy mexicano jajaja)

\- (con mi vida pasada creí que no entendería el idioma de aquí y tendría que aprenderlo desde cero pero increíblemente lo escucho como si fuera español, eso no es posible esto debe ser obra de Dios... literalmente) -

(otro año mas después)

ya tengo dos años y puedo caminar por fin era estresante que no me entendieran a donde quería ir aunque era cómodo el no caminar también dada a mi experiencia de mi vida pasada y que todo lo entiendo como español puedo hablar un poco y escribir y con mi inteligencia de secundaria sumar, restar, multiplicar, dividir y mas cosas no fue nada difícil... lo de escuchar todo como español es efectivamente por obra de dios un día que estaba solo en el patio del lugar me llego una nota que decía:

Hola Hiiro soy Dios decidí darte mas regalos aparte de tu poder como lo de creer que todo se habla y es en español y que los demás lo entiendan como el idioma de su ciudad natal eso se que te servirá mucho y cuando cumplas 5 años te daré un teléfono de tu mundo para que estés en contacto conmigo y a los 12 are que una cosa de tu fisiología humana cresca mas hasta ser algo con lo que tu mujer se impresione jajaja creo que ya sabes a lo que me refiero no? bueno eso es todo adiós

-de dios para ti

no se si decir muchas gracias o que pervertido pero de todas formas muchas gracias jajajaja bueno después de eso paso mi vida normalmente sin ningún problema

(a los 6 años)

como dijo dios al día de cumplir 5 años en el orfanato en la noche me llego un iphone 6s dorado que es el celular que siempre quise y el que mi hermana tenia ... eso me recuerda que habrá sido de mi familia en ese mundo ... espero que Dios les halla borrado la memoria y no se acuerden de mi eso seria los mejor lo único que hacia era causarles problemas pero aun así me querían- al pensar eso sentí como una pequeña lagrima recorría mi mejilla y caía lentamente-jejeje yo también los quería bueno eso es pasado continuemos esta vida sin remordimientos

(a los 10 años)

ahora que tengo 10 años no disimulo tanto y aparentemente soy de los más listos en el orfanato, a los 8 años empecé a entrenar a escondidas como dijo dios tarde o temprano me involucrare en asuntos sobrenaturales así que es mejor estar preparados y con eso empecé a hacer uso de mi poder súper roto.

-bien en este lugar nadie me vera- estaba escondido atrás de un árbol que estaba por el patio del orfanato el cual estaba cerca de un bosque y no había nadie todos estaban comiendo y como no hablo mucho nadie notara mi ausencia

-bien si el poder es como el que siempre quise solo tengo que imaginar el poder y ya- pero antes de hacer nada me llego un mensaje en mi celular lo encendí y era de Dios que decía:

Hola, Hiiro para usar tu poder solo tienes que imaginar un poco de como es pero más que nada pensar el nombre más usado en esa habilidad o la persona que lo tiene por ejemplo en tu mente piensa poderes de agua y obtendrás los poderes o poderes de fuego y los tendrás y si los quieres hacer mas complejos puedes decir por ejemplo poderes de dragon slayer de fuego y tendrás todas sus habilidades según tu conocimiento esto es para hacértelo mas fácil sin mas me despido.

\- (bueno, esto es muy conveniente bueno vamos a probarlos) - entonces comencé a concentrarme y dije en mi mente poderes del agua pensando en el agua fluyendo atraves de mi mano.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que un chorro de agua no muy grande ya que no quería causar daños a mi alrededor salio de mi mano, intenté usarlo otra vez pero esta vez solo pensando en el agua fluyendo en mi mano y sucedió.

-esto es increíble-dije para mi mismo me emocionó y de esta manera me di poderes de fuego, viento, control sobre la tierra y rocas, hielo, luz, oscuridad y otros mas por ultimo me di poderes de dragon slayer de fuego que vi en uno de mis animes favoritos fairy tail.

Después de esta prueba con los poderes decidí probarlo con los objetos así que me imagine el dinero de este lugar que aparentemente todo se controlar por una moneda que es muy parecida al dolar de mi mundo y yo decidí hacer aparecer la cantidad de 100 dolares.

-bien probemos- entonces con los ojos abiertos decidí pensar en 100 dolares apareciendo en mi mano supongo que lo creara así que quiero ver y de un momento empiezan a aparecer un montón de pixeles en mi mano que se convirtieron en 100 dolares de este mundo

\- (increíble con esto no tengo que preocuparme por trabajar) -pensé sonriendo

Después de esto me guardo el dinero en el bolsillo del pantalón que traía y me fui al comedor con todo esto me dio un poco de hambre

bueno después de comer ahora que tengo 10 años tengo que cuidar a los más pequeños y ya que nadie me ha adoptado cuando cumpla 14 tengo que irme de aquí y tengo que empezar a estudiar, por qué si no estudio la preparatoria no podre conseguir trabajo decente... que flojera pero solo así podre pasar desapercibido y generar montones de dinero así poder vivir tranquilamente

no hice ningún amigo en el orfanato de momento no los necesito y tal parece que le caigo bien a los niños pequeños, realmente no se que pensar acerca de las niñas recientemente la mayoría se me queda viendo y si las volteo a ver rápidamente voltean la mirada y se sonrojan... como mi mente es la de un adolescente y la de un otaku se perfectamente porque ocurre esto... y no me interesa de momento, como tenia que ser ovio esto llevo a que los niños se pusieran celosos pues siempre eran las niñas mas guapas las que me veían como sea no me importo.

(a los 14 años)

\- (muy bien hoy es el día) -pensó animado hoy ya puedo irme, conseguí el dinero suficiente para vivir y con mi inteligencia mejorada con mis poderes logre que me dieran una beca para asistir a una academia que antes era solo para niñas pero tiempo después dejaron a los hombres unirse a ella

rente un departamento cerca de la escuela el dinero no me falta tengo 200 millones de dólares guardados en casa no puedo confiar en los bancos y que me pregunten de donde saque tanto dinero

(el primer día de escuela)

\- (esta escuela es enorme) -pensado un poco sorprendido en la entrada de la academia- (bien comencemos con esto) - sonriendo un poco entre a la escuela, nada más entrar después de cinco pasos los alumnos voltearon a mi dirección y después diferentes reacciones, las mujeres empesaron a murmurar

-oye ya viste ese alumno-murmuro una chica a su amiga

-si, esta muy guapo no crees? -murmuro otra

-¿tendrá novia? -

-es mas guapo que kiba-

simplemente ignore todo eso y seguí caminando, pero los hombres ...

-nooo, porque otro guapo-dijo uno

-nos robara a todas las chicas-dijo otro

preferí no seguir escuchando y me fui a la dirección, al llegar a la puerta y de allí recibí un pase de lo que parecía ser un hombre entre

-Hola soy el director de la academia Kuō bienvenido tu debes ser el nuevo alumno no?- me dijo un hombre aparentemente de 40 años aunque se ve algo mas joven que eso

-si soy yo mi nombre es Hiiro Okamura vine por mi horario-dije con una pequeña sonrisa no quiero que piense que soy serio todo el tiempo

-muy bien aquí tienes como veo ya tienes tu uniforme y tus utiles así que puedes iniciar clases ahora mismo- me dijo

-muchas gracias- dije y salí de ahí que parece que la primera clase es de matemáticas muy bien vamos aya

al llegar al salón el profesor me dijo que esperara afuera y lo hice con mi mejor cara de aburrido y serio que puedo hacer, unos momentos después el profesor comenzó a hablar

-buenos días alumnos, el día de hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno pasa por favor y preséntate-

\- (muy bien aquí vamos) -pase al frente de la clase y me presente-buenos días soy Hiiro Okamura y espero llevarme bien con todos-termine con una pequeña sonrisa de lado y como me esperaba las mujeres enloquecieron

-kyaaaaa un chico guapo - todas las chicas, solo una de pelo blanco no dijo nada y simplemente me vio

-maldita sea otro niño guapo-dijo un hombre

-nos robara a todas las chicas-dijo otro

-los guapos deberian morir-dijo uno enojado

y yo que quería evitarme los problemas bueno que importa

-silencio! dijo el profesor-muy bien Hiiro siéntate donde gustes-

vi un asiento libre al lado de la de cabello blanco así que fui a sentarme al llegar a mi lugar simplemente me quede callado y deje que la clase continuara

durante la clase sentí a alguien mirándome a mi derecha así que voltie y la chica de pelo blanco estaba mirándome pero inmediatamente se volteo y siguio como si nada ... que extraño bueno que se va a hacer

las primeras clases terminaron y todos nos fuimos al receso, al llegar empecé a comer cuando termine me iba a ir pero vi a la chica de pelo blanco ver directamente un dulce en una máquina expendedora me acerque para ver un poco y pude ver en sus ojos un brillo ... al parecer quiere ese dulce y no tiene dinero... la ayudare

-Hola-le dije-quieres ese dulce? -pregunte

ella solo volteo a verme pero no dijo nada pero se vio que quería decir que si asi que agarre unas monedas que traía y compre el dulce lo agarre y se lo dí

-toma, un gusto soy Hiiro Okamura-le dije que aunque estaba nervioso, ya que me es dificil hablar con otras personas pero como ella es muy seria no creo que haya problema

-soy Koneko Toujo ... un gusto-dijo con una cara inexpresiva... casi igual que yo solo que yo tengo los ojos mas abiertos

-soy nuevo en la escuela te molestaría enseñármela? es gigante- así que Koneko... puedo sentir poder mayor al de los humanos de ella parece que es de los seres sobrenaturales de los que me hablo Dios... vaya suerte la mía, parece ser tímida y reservada es baja de estatura yo mido 1.74 si lo se soy alto, tiene el cabello blanco y un broche de gato en el pelo

-esta bien-dijo y empezó a caminar y yo la seguí, me enseñó los lugares importantes como el gimnasio y el patio, en realidad es grande esta escuela, mientras que la chica, intente conocerla un poco más y me dijo que ella iba en primero, hablamos de algunas otras cosas que resultaron ser que tenemos algunas en común y que íbamos en la misma clase después de el recorrido el timbre sonó y regresamos al salón muchos de los alumnos se nos quedaron viendo porque resulta que ella no habla con nadie y es difícil hablarle ... realmente solo son niños

al terminar las clases me fui a mi departamento y me aventé a la cama cansado

-esto parece que ya empezó sera divertido... conque cosas sobrenaturales eh... hmpf no sera difícil lidiar con eso y menos con todo el poder que tengo bueno ya veremos-

 **y así inicia la vida de nuestro protagonista ya saben lo que viene después no?**

 **opiniones, sugerencias o quejas dejen las en los comentarios**


End file.
